


No matter the cost

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Series: The Tournament of Power [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Tournament of Power, Vegebul, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: "This isn't like fighting off someone that wants to wipe out the Earth this time.  The whole existence of our universe is at stake. "Right before the Tournament of Power, Bulma and Vegeta take a moment to evaluate what is at stake, and how he will face the upcoming battle.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: The Tournament of Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	No matter the cost

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this episode last night and this little moment is something I envisioned might happen while Whis and Beerus collected Goku and Freiza. lol okay, I needed more, cause Vegeta had SO much emotion in that episode when Piccolo mentioned what would happen to Bulla and Trunks!!!

The night air was crisp and occasionally played with Bulma's hair. She brushed a stray blue strand behind her ear. The scientist was pacing nervously back and forth on the deck behind Vegeta, hands in her lab coat pockets, occasionally looking up at the sky, then back at the floor. She had put Bulla to bed an hour ago, and in the back of her mind, she waited for the newborn to wake up and her cries sound through the monitor. She silently prayed that the little one would stay soundly asleep. She had more pressing things on her mind. Goku was running late from collecting Frieza from Baba's. Her thoughts were broken by her husband's husky voice. "Kakarot is fine, woman. He can take care of himself." She paused where she stood, and looked over at Vegeta who was sitting across from Lord Beerus and Whis, arms crossed, eyes closed in silent meditation.

"I know, but it shouldn't have taken him this long. He may be irresponsible, but being late to a fight, it's not like him." She bit her thumb in thought. Goku was her oldest friend, she knew him better than anyone. And she knew that Frieza would gladly try something sneaky if he had the chance. Goku was far too trusting. It was his one major flaw.

Beerus took a long sip from his drink, then set it down noisily. "He's right, Goku is a big boy, he can handle a creep like Frieza."

Holding up a finger, Whis smiled, speaking with his usual light, jovial tone. "That may be, my Lord, but Bulma makes a good point, this really isn't like him. He may have decided to fight Freiza first before they arrive. He's done it with everyone else this far." How the being could always seem to be so light hearted was beyond Bulma.

A low growl rumbled in the the Destroyer's throat. "Well now, we don't have time for that. Whis, let's go."

Vegeta side eyed them without moving a muscle. The two stood up from their seats. "As you wish, my Lord." With a short burst of light, the Destroyer and his attendant disappeared from sight. Pacing over to Saiyan, Bulma stood a long moment beside his chair, gazing absently at the place the divine beings occupied just moments ago.

An arm wrapped around her waist and she was broken out of thoughts. Vegeta was at her side, his steely presence comforting. "He's fine, Bulma."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "No, it's not that. It's...it's everything else." The bluenette turned to face her husband, his hand never leaving her waist. "This isn't like fighting off someone that wants to wipe out the Earth this time. The whole existence of our universe is at stake. If you guys lose, there's no do over, no wishes to bring us back. This is it. Trunks, Bulla..." she trialed off.

"You." He was looking intently at her. "I know. Which is why I will make sure I do everything to keep Kakarot in the arena, no matter what it takes." Her eyes grew wide. Was the Prince of all Saiyans admitting that Goku was their best shot at winning? Taking her hands, he squeezed them firmly. "I will fight to the bitter end to ensure nothing happens to any of you, including making sure that clown does his part. No matter the cost." If she ever had doubts in her mind about how Vegeta felt, they were completely gone now. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead, a rare public show of affection from her dark prince.

Gazing into his ebony eyes, a small smile crosses her face. "I believe in you."

That confident smirk she knew so well appeared. "As well you should. I am the mighty Prince Vegeta after all."

She rolled her eyes. Then he stiffened a moment, as if he could sense something. "They'll be returning soon." He was looking away, distant. She nodded, but suddenly found herself wrapped in his embrace. Holding on to him for all she was worth, a tear left her eye. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone." He whispered in her ear. She nodded into his shoulder, the hard armor rubbing into her chin, but she didn't care.

When he released her, the cat-like Destroyer god and his angel attendant had returned. With them stood Goku and the form of the evil lizard lord, Frieza, his tail whipping about like an impatient feline. Bulma held her hands to her mouth, shock coming over her at seeing his mere presence once more. Vegeta stepped right up and began some verbal jousting with his former master, teasing him about his halo. Frieza hadn't lost his edge, and after a moment of twitching with anger, shot back a remark about how it would look better on the prince. In an instant, Vegeta took a fighting stance. She could feel her stomach turn; this was not going well already. Piccolo's voice of reason and reined him in before she could say a word.

The group discussed battle strategy. Vegeta was in favor of taking out the strongest first, and surprisingly, Freiza agreed with him. But Gohan had other plans in mind. Breaking up the argument, Piccolo strode over to remind the prince that his children's very existence was at stake. He glanced back at Bulma, who was standing behind him. He was gritting his teeth. She knew that look all too well. "And Bulma." He was thinking. The look spoke of a determination not to lose her again. He had done it before, and she knew he spent every day regretting his past choices. More discussion was had of strategy and working together. Of course her husband and Goku weren't having any of that, stating that they would fight alone. This was no time for proud Saiyan blood. She sighed. 

This was it. Whis instructed that they all take hands for transport. Of course Vegeta fought this notion until the hand that was left was Frieza's. This already was not going well. Thankfully, Beerus stepped in before she had to make a scene and yell at him. She was glad. She didn't want her final memory of her husband be them fighting. They lifted off, and she watched as her husband looked back at her. For a moment, she could see his confidence waver, then he frowned, shaking it off and turned back towards the group, closing his eyes.

"Good luck, you guys, we're counting on you!" Putting on the biggest smile she could muster, Bulma waved up at everyone in the group, doing her best to cheer them on, while inwardly, she felt her stomach tie in a tighter knot. A bright burst of light, and the group disappeared into the night. Her smile faded as she continued to stare into empty space after her friends and the man she loved, not bringing herself to look away. "You can win this. I know it." She whispered into the cool night air. Though she knew Vegeta could no longer hear her, she felt deep down that he felt every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this please read my second in this little series that takes place right after the Tournament!


End file.
